


red hot

by treefood



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, idk what this is but, yeah idk what this is lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treefood/pseuds/treefood
Summary: Grelle glances over her shoulder at the other woman before quietly scoffing to herself. She pushes some long, red hair over her shoulder. Grelle doesn’t particularly want to leave either. Posing as a human isn’t fun and posing as a male is even worse. But Anne… She’s something else. She’s something Grelle would hesitate over. Besides, she needs to report back to her supervisor or he’s going to get suspicious. She doesn’t want her ass handed to her this very moment. Grelle turns to look at her as she finishes buttoning up her shirt. She looks sad, just laying there on the bed. Tears all down her cheeks, her hair a mess. She looks… Pathetic isn’t an appropriate word. Sad is the best way to describe it.
Relationships: Angelina Dalles | Madame Red/Grell Sutcliff, Angelina Dalles| Madame Red & Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	red hot

**Author's Note:**

> before you hop in the comments saying "its GRELL not grellE" i know, grelle just looks better to me, okay?

“I wish you didn’t have to go.” Anne says quietly, slowly sitting up in bed. 

Grelle glances over her shoulder at the other woman before quietly scoffing to herself. She pushes some long, red hair over her shoulder. Grelle doesn’t _particularly_ want to leave either. Posing as a human isn’t fun and posing as a male is even worse. But Anne… She’s something else. She’s something Grelle would hesitate over. Besides, she needs to report back to her supervisor or he’s going to get suspicious. She doesn’t want her ass handed to her this very moment. Grelle turns to look at her as she finishes buttoning up her shirt. She looks sad, just laying there on the bed. Tears all down her cheeks, her hair a mess. She looks… Pathetic isn’t an appropriate word. Sad is the best way to describe it. 

Grelle clicks her tongue sympathetically before striding over to the bed. She kneels down next to her, so that they’re at eye level, and runs her fingers through Anne’s hair. Anne leans up into the touch, nuzzling Grelle’s hand. She reaches up to gently cup Grelle’s cheek, who turns and kisses her palm. 

“Don’t go.” She says softly.

“I don’t want to, rosebud, but I need to.” Grelle explains softly, gently. “I have business I have to take care of.”

“You’re not running away to some other woman, are you?” She asks.

“Never.” Not a _woman_ , per say. Besides, William only ever attracts her attention some of the time. “I’ll be back in a few days, darling.”

“I know, I just…” 

Grelle leans down, pressing a kiss to Anne’s lips. Anne leans up into the kiss, kissing her back. She rolls towards the side of the bed, wrapping her arms around Grelle’s neck. Grelle runs her nails up and down Anne’s bare arm before pulling away, pressing kisses up her hand, moving to her arm, then her shoulder, neck, and cheek. Anne smiles, shrugging the kisses off. Humans were so easy to entertain. Pathetically easy.

“You can make it a day or two without me.” Grelle says.

“What will I tell people when they ask about my butler? And where he went?” Grelle winces a little.

“His mother got ill and he had to go take care of her or something. Don’t be afraid to pull something out of your ass, but I doubt anyone will notice I’ve gone.”

Anne reaches up, slowly playing with Grelle’s long hair. Grelle stares down at her for a moment, silent before she pulls away. She walks back over to her clothes, pulling on her pants and sloppily tucking her shirt into them. Anne watches her, closing her eyes as she bites on the inside of her cheek.

“Could I come with you?” She asks.

“What?” Grelle looks up at her. “No, heavens no. Annie, darling, it’s my job. It would reflect poorly upon me if I brought you back there.”

“But I don’t want to be here by myself.”

“Besides, people would wonder where you went. You have family, darling. You can’t just disappear for a day or two and get away with it.”

“I could try.”

“Angelina…” Grelle says. “You can make it while I’m gone. You’re acting like I’m leaving for weeks! I’ll be back in a day, maybe two. And that’s a hard maybe.” 

Besides, she thinks, picking up some of Anne’s lipstick off her vanity and applying it. _I don’t want to see William that badly anyways. She’s lucky._

“It’s cold outside.” Anne says, slowly rolling out of bed. “Let me send you with a coat.”

“I can find one.” Grelle shrugs, puckering her lips before capping the lipstick.

“No, no.” Anne says, pulling her robe over her naked body before striding over to her closet.

She walks in and comes back out a moment later, holding her long, red jacket. Grelle gasps when she sees it over her shoulder in the mirror, rushing over to it. She touches it gently, running her hands along the sleeves, feeling the plush fabric. She turns her back to Anne and she slips it onto her. Grelle looks at herself in the mirror, grinning at herself with sharp teeth.

“Annie, you’re wonderful!” She says, turning to her and pressing kisses all over her face.

Anne smiles and wraps her arms around Grelle, leaning her head on her shoulder. She closes her eyes for a moment, squeezing Grelle close as Grelle pets her head. She doesn’t want this to end, she doesn’t want her to go. Grelle hasn’t even been exactly clear about where she’s even going. What if she’s running away to someone else? Someone better? Prettier? Different?

“We’re like two peas in a pod, you know that, Annie?” Grelle asks, walking to the side of the bed to put her shoes on.

“Is that so?” Anne asks, crossing her arms and watching her.

“Mhm. I can’t picture anyone else at my side.” Grelle pauses, pulling her boot onto her foot. “And vice versa, of course, darling.”

“You really mean that?” Anne asks, pushing her bangs from her hair. 

“Of course, Angelina.” Grelle says, looking over her shoulder at her. “You’re my other half.”

Anne melts a little, slowly lowering herself onto the bed to sit next to Grelle. Grelle glances down at her as she pulls her other boot on. Anne leans her head on Grelle’s shoulder, closing her eyes peacefully. 

“I’ve never met anyone like you, Grelle.” Anne says softly.

“Likewise, my darling.” Grelle says, pressing a soft kiss to her head before standing. “Now, I really must be on my way.”

“Let me walk you out.” Anne says, standing. 

“I can find my way out.” Grelle smiles, following suit.

“Please?”

“Fine.”

They walk through the sleeping manor, arm and arm as Grelle’s boots click loudly on the tile. They walk in silence, just the sound of the taller woman’s boots until they get to the door.

“Kiss for luck, my red headed beauty?” Grelle smiles, leaning down. Anne leans up and presses a kiss to her lips. “Parting is such sweet sorrow, isn’t it, darling?”

“It is. You’ll be back soon?”

“I will, love, don’t worry.” Grelle opens the door and Anne winces at the cold outside, watching Grelle walk down the snowy steps. “Adieu, my love!” She calls to her as she walks away. “Adieu, adieu, adieu!”

Anne waved goodbye until Grelle turns around, shoving her hands in Anne’s coat pockets. Anne closes the door, locking it behind her before sighing deeply. Tears in her eyes, she walks alone back to her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> hi black butler fandom, long time no see!! um,,,, i like to explore the different dynamics of their relationships like,, its obvious they both feel something for each other but i odnt think theyre entirely the best for each other lol,,,, idk what this is but,,,, if you liked this leave a comment for me, i love to read them!!!


End file.
